1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic drum, and more particularly to a detachable electronic drum that can be easily and conveniently attached to and detached from a drum.
2. Description of Related Art
Drums, such as Jazz tom-tom are popular and are widely used in pop, jazz, heavy metal or symphony. With reference to FIG. 9, a conventional drum 80 comprises a hollow body, two holding rims 82 and two drumheads 81. The drumheads 81 are respectively mounted securely on two opening ends of the body with the holding rims 82 to respectively close the opening ends of the body. When one of the drumheads 81 is beaten, acoustic sound will generate with the resonance of the hollow body.
With reference to FIG. 10, an electronic drum comprises a solid induction board 90, a sensor 91 and an elastic drumhead 92. The drumhead 92 is made of an elastic material, such as rubber, and the sensor 91 is mounted beneath the drumhead 92. When the drumhead 92 is beaten, the sensor 91 detects the beats and sends signals to a speaker or an earphone that is electrically connected with the electronic drum to generate acoustic sound from the speaker or the earphone.
However, the acoustic sound generated by the conventional drum is strong and solid but the sound volume cannot be adjusted, so that the conventional drum easily makes noise the other people to play. The acoustic sound generated by the electronic drum can be adjusted but is not strong and solid as that generated by the conventional drum. Therefore, a drummer may play music with the conventional drums and practice with the electronic drums. However, to play or practice music, multiple conventional drums and electronic drums of different kinds are necessary. The user has to attach and detach the conventional drums and the electronic drums onto or from a stand for playing music or practicing, and this is troublesome and time-consuming and inconvenient in use.
In addition, U.S. Pat. No. 8,039,724 disclosed another electronic drum, but the electronic drum of the '724 patent is mounted beneath the drumhead of a drum. Therefore, to attach or detach the electronic drum onto or from the drum is troublesome and time-consuming.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention tends to provide an electronic drum to mitigate or obviate the aforementioned problems.